Machines, such as trucks, include a truck body and an operator cabin carried by a machine frame. The truck body is disposed behind the operator cabin of the machines. Generally, the truck body includes a material carriage for carrying a payload of the material. The truck body also includes a large flat canopy extending over the operator cabin of the machine to provide protection to an operator and an operator cabin area from any damage due to an overflow of material from the material carriage. The canopy is cantilevered out from the material carriage. Generally, a hydraulics system is disposed in the machine to operate the truck body to load and unload the material from the truck body. The presence of a cantilevered large dead mass of the canopy limits a tonnage that the truck can carry and performance of the hydraulic system associated with the truck body.
W O Patent Publication Number 2013050885 discloses a structure to protect a cabin of a vehicle. The structure comprises a lower connection portion for connecting the frame of the vehicle, by means of a connection plate or connection flange and of a counterframe to be reversibly mounted to the frame. The structure also includes an upright that in use extends vertically from the connection portion behind the cabin, at an angle with respect to the cabin. The structure further includes a cover means for covering the cabin. The cover means extends from the upright to form a plane shield above the cabin. The cover means comprise a continuous shield, or a plurality of linear elements stiffened by a frame. The cover means can be moved with respect to the lower connection portion, between a use position, at which it is arranged above the cabin, and a maintenance position, at which it does not hinder the forward rotation of the cabin and/or the access of an operator between the cabin and the upright.